


Footsteps

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [98]
Category: Dollhouse, Sisters (1991 TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, hearing unknown footsteps in the hall.</i> Foxtrot protects John after Victor arrives on Atlantis. Set Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps

As a general rule, when John slept, they all slept, if only because Brian insisted that there were psychological and physiological benefits to sleep, even if science didn’t fully understand them, and as each imprint was a whole consciousness, one of them staying awake would make their body think it was fully awake no matter who was in charge. So if John slept, they slept. Their dreams mingled, and they didn’t always sleep well, but they all slept.  
  
Except now they’d seen Victor on Atlantis, and they’d spent the last few days scouring the faces of everyone who’d come on the newest wave of recruits, searching for the vaguest hint of recognition. Between Julian and Architect, they knew the faces of every active from the LA Dollhouse and the DC Dollhouse, but there were dollhouses all over the world, and there was no telling who was Rossum, who wasn’t.  
  
So now they were awake while John slept, Pianist listening for the dreaded unfamiliar footsteps in the hall. After several years he knew everyone by footfall, and they heard Lorne doing his unofficial patrol, heard soldiers and scientists going about their business on their shifts, counted off their names and faces one by one. Tracked unfamiliar footsteps. Waited to see if they paused too long outside John’s door. Committed to identifying them the next day.  
  
It would take Pianist a while to know all the new recruits by footfall, and until he did, none of them would be sleeping well. They couldn’t go back to the Dollhouse. They wouldn’t. Anyone who tried to make them would find themselves on the wrong end of the combined efforts of all of Foxtrot.  
  
In the morning John would be a little tired, but every night, as they learned each new person (as they hacked Keller’s medical scans for any signs of active hardware, checked for tattoo birthmarks, tried handler commands), he would sleep a little better.


End file.
